


Winter Tragedy

by Shiruslayer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Bucky Barnes-centric, Gen, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 07:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18734803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiruslayer/pseuds/Shiruslayer
Summary: Zbiór miniaturek inspirowanych utworami. Inaczej rzecz o Buckym, Jamesie Barnesie i Zimowym Żołnierzu.





	1. Chapter 1

Jego sekrety wypalały mu dziurę w sercu. Jeśli w ogóle jeszcze takowe posiadał. Był to paskudny, niemożliwy do ugaszenia płomień, który lizał jego wnętrzności, rozpalał kości do czerwoności i dręczył go tak bardzo, że ciężko było mu złapać oddech. Tajemnice, wymówki, paliły go od środka, czuł na sobie jego zmartwione oczy, ale potrafił tylko kłamać, że jest coraz lepiej. Nie umiał powiedzieć mu, że każdego dnia oddala się od rzeczywistości, że świat staje się coraz to bardziej zamazany, a on czuł się jakby lunatykował, a nie żył. Powinien mówić prawdę, ale nie potrafił. Nie mógł, bo Steve wierzył w to, że zacznie mu się polepszać, że wróci jego stary, ukochany Bucky.

Kimkolwiek on do cholery był.

Aktualny KTOŚ, kogo przezywano zarówno Jamesem Buchananem Barnesem, jak i Zimowym Żołnierzem, nie potrafił nawet odnaleźć swojego imienia. Nie był już ani chłopcem z Brooklynu, żołnierzem 107, członkiem Howling Commandos, ani Pięścią Hydry, duchem-legendą. Bardzo długo starał się wrócić do bycia Jamesem, ale nie potrafił się w tym odnaleźć. Co prawda grał, nauczyli go tego, była to część szkolenia na Zimowego Żołnierza, ale nie czuł się dobrze zarówno w skórze rasowego mordercy, jak i amerykańskiego bohatera. W głowie zaczął nazywać się po prostu Bucky, bo było to coś, co uważał za względnie neutralne. Buckym był tylko dla Steve'a, co po pewnym czasie zaczęło się okazywać równie zobowiązujące, co bycie mordercą czy bohaterem. Wiedział, że Rogers się o niego martwi, miał przebłyski starych wspomnień, rozumiał, że to ktoś bardzo ważny, a jednak zdarzało mu się stanąć naprzeciwko Nadziei Ameryki i nie pamiętać jego imienia. Nie potrafił do końca wytłumaczyć, dlaczego, gdy Steve stawał się smutny od razu miał potrzebę poprawienia mu nastroju, jednak to uczucie skłoniło go do zapisywania sobie jego imienia na nadgarstku i zerkania dyskretnie, gdy ponownie zapomniał. Chciał dla niego dobrze, a jednocześnie czuł potrzebę roztrzaskania jego głowy o pobliską ścianę. Przyjaciel i misja. Steve był dla niego paradoksem, który nieraz wprawiał go w zakłopotanie.

Minęło dużo czasu nim zrozumiał, że tak naprawdę, to nie on panuje nad własnym ciałem. Był tylko obserwatorem poczynań swoich alter ego. Czasem potyczkę wygrywał Barnes, a innym razem Zimowy Żołnierz. Podczas tych walk Bucky'emu zdawało się, że lustra zaczynają szeptać, cienie śpiewają, a on dusił się we własnym ciele, które była za małe dla ich trójki. Wołał wtedy Steve'a, czasem szukając ratunku w jego ramionach, innym razem rzucając mu się przy tym do gardła. Ten KTOŚ, ten trzeci, który sam o sobie mówił po prostu Bucky, chciał go tylko poprosić, żeby przypomniał mu jak się oddycha.

A płomień dalej go wypalał, jego serce przestawało istnieć, a ogień powolutku zajmował inne narządy. W płucach tańczyły drobne iskry przyprawiając go o ciągły kaszel. Czuł, że ta dziura go zasysa i panicznie bał się, że może do niej przypadkiem wpaść.

Świat ciągle się mieszał, raz widział przedwojenne, brooklyńskie uliczki, innym razem rosyjskie domy, a potem spokojne, zielone wzgórza. Tu go zabrali, żeby mógł odpocząć i wrócić do siebie.

Czyli do kogo?

Jego życie było niczym lunatyczny sen. Wydawało mu się, że stoi na krańcu świata i jednocześnie na skraju własnej poczytalności. Dokąd powinien pójść? Czy jeśli wybierze jednego ze swoich alter ego, to sam zniknie? Czy to będzie jego osobisty koniec świata? Powinien wybrać Barnesa czy Zimowego Żołnierza? Powinien utonąć czy płynąć? Chciał choć jednej opcji, która byłaby dobra i nieobarczona masą konsekwencji.

A on po prostu pochłaniał go wzrokiem niebieskich oczu i czekał, aż wyzdrowieje. Bucky czuł się winny, że nie może mu po prostu oddać Barnesa, że nie wie jak to zrobić, że naprawdę stara się być nim, ale cienko mu to wychodzi. Bo naprawdę próbował, ale koniec końców osuwał się coraz bardziej i bardziej w ten lunatyczny sen. Stan otępienia był dla niego czymś naturalnym, był to też moment, gdy Barnes i Zimowy Żołnierz walczyło o władzę. Czasem wtedy słyszał, jak Steve go woła, jak krzyczy, żeby się obudził, żeby złapał go za rękę.

A Bucky prosił go wtedy o powód, aby znalazł w sobie jeszcze jakieś siły, żeby zacząć od nowa. Naprawdę chciał to zrobić, ale wpadł do dziury wypalonej własnym milczeniem i wylądował w pułapce, gdzie czyhał już na niego szaleństwo.


	2. Chapter 2

\- Bucky?

Znów siedział obok patrząc na walkę Barnesa z Zimowym Żołnierzem. Pytanie Steve'a dzwoniło w powietrzu, ale jego alter ego byli zbyt zajęci potyczką, żeby je zauważyć. Owinął się mocniej ramionami. Jego, a raczej ich wnętrze było przeraźliwie zimne i puste. Od czasu do czasu, gdy kontrolę przejmował Barnes wychodziło tu słońce, ale gdy Zimowy Żołnierz sprawował kontrolę zaczynał padać śnieg, zasypując wszystko hałdami białego puchu.

Ktoś oddał kolejny strzał.

Bucky uznawał tę walkę za okropnie nudną. Ulubioną bronią zarówno jego drugiego, jak i trzeciego „ja" był karabin snajperski, więc pojedynki polegały głównie na wyczekaniu błędu tego drugiego. Z rzadka używali broni bliższego zasięgu, a walkę w kontakcie widział tylko kilka razy. Tu zwykle w ruch szły noże. Każda potyczka kończyła się skrzywdzeniem tej drugiej osoby, a gdy pokonany lizał rany, zwycięzca przejmował stery. Bucky już dawno zauważył, że na odległość o wiele skuteczniejszy był Barnes, ale nie mógł się on równać z Zimowym Żołnierzem w momencie, gdy karabin snajperski przestawał być przydatny. Dlatego ten pierwszy starał się zawsze zachować dystans, podczas gdy drugi nieustannie go skracał. I tak w kółko, według utartego schematu.

Bucky, mimo, że często obserwował walki, to nigdy nie wziął w żadnej udziału. Działał natomiast według zasady - gdzie dwóch się bije tam trzeci korzysta. Gdy Zimowy Żołnierz i Barnes byli zbyt zajęci próbami zamordowania się, on kierował wtedy ciałem. Dostał tę szansę i tym razem, więc po prostu wstał i okrążając szerokim łukiem swoją drugą oraz trzecią jaźń, skierował się do pytania Steve'a. Nie miał pojęcia czy każdy z jego alter ego widział to w ten sam sposób, ale on po prostu wchodził do małego, przytulnego pokoju i najzwyczajniej w świecie podnosił słuchawkę dzwoniącego telefonu. Później siadał na kanapie, owijał się kocem, włączał telewizor, aby mieć podgląd na wszystko, co działo się z jego ciałem.

\- Bucky? – Steve powtórzył pytanie. Jego głos był zaniepokojony, ale słowa niosły ze sobą tak mocny ładunek pozytywnych emocji, że owinął go jeszcze jeden ciepły i puchaty koc. Bucky uśmiechnął się szeroko i otulił się mocniej. Rozmawiał ze Stevem godzinami, coraz to lepiej odgrywając Jamesa Barnesa. Pilnował się, żeby nie pokazywać żadnych cech Zimowego Żołnierza, a większość swoich również maskował. I czuł się z tym naprawdę podle, ale nie potrafił sobie tego odmówić.

O ile Barnes i Zimowy Żołnierz mieli swoją historie, swoje wartości oraz cele, to on pozostawał czysty, pusty niczym niezapisana karta. Bardzo powoli odnajdywał w sobie niektóre cechy pozostałych dwóch jaźni, ale nie był ich mieszanką, tylko kimś zupełnie nowym z kilkoma skazami w postaci piętn pozostawionych przez pozostałą dwójkę. Świat był dla niego czymś świeżym, a ludzie kompletnie niezrozumiałym. Powoli zaczynał darzyć niektórych z nich sympatią, a innych wręcz przeciwnie, jednak były to cienie tego, co zwykły człowiek nazwałby emocją. Natomiast wyczuwał bardzo silne uczucia, którymi był wręcz bombardowany przez inne osoby, za każdym razem, gdy przejmował stery. Nienawiść, złość, przyjaźń, strach, miłość, niepewność, zaufanie. Uczył się je rozróżniać, nazywać, powoli nawet sam je przyswajał.

Był naprawdę ciekaw czy ktoś wie jak to jest być znienawidzonym przez świat, a akceptowanym przez jedną osobę. Chciałby z kimś takim porozmawiać, zapytać, jak sobie z tym radzi, bo on, żeby jakoś odpłacić się Steve'owi czuł się zobligowany do mówienia mu rzeczy, które ten prawdopodobnie chciał usłyszeć. Choć może lepszym określeniem byłoby to, że został poniekąd na takie zachowanie skazany, nie przyznając się, że nie jest Barnesem tylko kimś kompletnie innym. Pragnął akceptacji, bo w tej zimnej pustce, która była jego wnętrzem dzielonym między trzy skrajnie różne osobowości, on sam stawał się malutki i bezbronny. Na samym początku próbował dogadać się z którymkolwiek ze swoich alter ego, ale Zimowy Żołnierz zgodnie ze swoim programem postanowił go zatłuc, a Barnes uznał go za zagrożenie i również posłał w jego stronę niejedną kulkę. Oboje mieli cel, który zasłaniał im bardzo proste rozwiązanie konfliktu. Barnes chciał wrócić, ociekał wręcz pragnieniem wolności, ale jednocześnie zemsty. O ile to pierwsze pomagało mu pozostać przy zdrowych zmysłach, to drugie wpędzało go tylko w odmęty szaleństwa. W końcu ciągle miał przed sobą swoistą personifikacje HYDRY, która nie dość, że była w pewnej części nim, to jeszcze nie dawała mu się zabić. Zimowy Żołnierz był mniej skomplikowany, on po prostu miał rozkazy. Bucky'emu kojarzył się z mrozem, który atakował każdą odsłoniętą część ciała swoimi niewidzialnymi kłami. Tylko, że Zimowy Żołnierz nie miał kłów a ciężką amunicje, z której nie bał się skorzystać.

Dlatego też każda chwila, w której mógł oderwać się od tej rzeczywistości była dla niego zbawieniem. Bo w jego ciele nie było miejsca na nic innego poza pragnieniem zemsty i chęcią mordu. Rozmowy ze Stevem były tak odmienne od tego, do czego zdążył przywyknąć, że za każdym razem, gdy Barnes i Zimowy Żołnierz rozpoczynali potyczkę, prosił ich w myślach, aby trwała, jak najdłużej. Jego marzenia nie były jednak tak próżne, jakby się mogło zdawać, sam Bucky pragnął tylko spokoju. Chciał też nie musieć się tak przeraźliwie bać, bo przecież w każdym momencie jego jaźniom mogło coś odbić i zaczęliby próbować go zamordować. Co prawda cierpiało na tym jego sumienie – nie czuł się najlepiej z ciągłym okłamywaniem jedynej przychylnej mu osoby – tylko, że nie widział innego wyjścia. Zastanawiał się czy można go nazwać złą osobą. Smutnym, złym człowiekiem, który nieustannie skrywał swoje uczucia za maską. Za ciężkim i pewnie lekko depresyjnym spojrzeniem zielonych oczu.

Dusił w sobie gniew, a jednak wiedział, że żadne jego strapienie i cierpienie nie może ujrzeć światła dziennego. Denerwowała go świadomość, iż to nie jego chciano, że ten nowy on się tak naprawdę się nie liczył. Miał mniejsze zainteresowanie nawet od Zimowego Żołnierza, którego wielu ludzi chciało zobaczyć w jego ciele i w końcu postawić przed sądem. Albo też zaserwować mu wymiar sprawiedliwości własną pięścią. A Bucky był kimś nowym, gościem, który obudził się w tym ciele zaledwie dwa lata temu, gdy Zimowy Żołnierz dostał zlecenie na Kapitana Amerykę. W tym momencie w jego podświadomości doszło do swoistego zwarcia, a walka Barnesa i Zimowego Żołnierza rozpoczęła się od nowa. Podczas gdy oni starali się zamordować, ciało stawało się kompletnie nieruchome, nie odbierało bodźców, bo przecież nikt nim nie kierował. I właśnie wtedy otworzył oczy.

Był z nich najsłabszy, ale nie miał problemu, żeby to dostrzec. Jednak potrafił wykorzystać ich słabości oraz momenty walk, żeby przepchać się do sterów i przejąć kontrolę. Żył tylko dla tych momentów, marząc o pokonaniu pozostałej dwójki, ale wiedział, że pozostanie to tylko w strefie życzeń.

Wpierw chciał pomóc Barnesowi, ale był przez niego tak samo brutalnie odrzucany od sterów, co przez Zimowego Żołnierza. Próbował się z nim dogadać, jednak Barnes tracił już zmysły, zaślepiony ciągłą chęcią zemsty. Tak kończą bohaterowie, gdy nie umrą. Zostają zagonieni w kąt i muszą się zmagać z własnymi wspomnieniami. No i wariują. Bucky'emu było go żal, bo Barnes nawet nie zauważał, jak ten szał go odczłowieczał, a co za tym idzie zbliżał do Zimowego Żołnierza. Próbował rozmowy setki razy, jednak wszystkie kończyły się tak samo. Ucieczką przed kulami.

Steve zadał kolejne pytanie, które wyrwało go z zamyślenia. Ciężko było mu być poniewieranym i pokonanym we własnym wnętrzu, ale nie okazywać tego. A jednak każdego dnia, podczas każdej ich rozmowy zmuszał się do powiedzenia:

„Przepraszam, nie martw się. Przecież bym cię nie okłamał."

I z dnia na dzień czuł się coraz to bardziej paskudnie.


End file.
